


happy if you're happy

by boyslightup



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, i can't believe i'm actually using this tag: toy story 4 spoilers, these boys are so tender and adorable i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslightup/pseuds/boyslightup
Summary: Luke takes Han on a date to the cinema.





	happy if you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> aka i went to see toy story 4 and decided han and luke should see it too

Han didn't hesitate to say yes when Luke asked him to go on a date to the cinema. They hadn't caught up much over the past week, so it was something of a relief when the question was raised. He didn't like to consider himself needy, but he'd drop almost anything at the chance to spend time with his boyfriend.

The pair had been together for two years, and through that whole time, Han had watched all of Luke's favourite movies a dozen times over, knowing every line and as they quoted them in unison. Often, they'd watch classic Disney films amongst other things, so it didn't come as a surprise when he was told they were going to watch Toy Story Four.

It was the perfect occasion for Han to put proper effort into his appearance, especially since he knew Luke (despite him being an adult) would have told his parents in advance that Han was picking him up, so he knew he was expected to walk up to the front door. 

"Yeah, I'm not surprised he's still not ready either," Han leaned on the kitchen counter, thrumming his fingers against it. Despite getting along fine with who were technically his in-laws, he still wasn't fond of being stuck with them alone. "I'm even late as well."

He'd spoken too soon. Luke swung down from upstairs, shoving his phone into his pocket. "Okay, let's go."

"Not even a hello?" Han said, smiling and shaking his head. He couldn't get sick of this. 

He gave a small goodbye to Anakin and Padmé, totally focused on Luke who was dragging him out the front door. If he wasn't careful, he was going to trip over in the dimming evening. His truck wasn't even unlocked yet when Luke hurried him and pulled on the handle.

"You're pretty excited to see this movie then, aren't you?" Han said, driving to the middle of town with the windows down, warm breeze whipping his hair. The sky had a halo of gold amidst soft clouds and fading pink, and he knew that was Luke's favourite type of sunset. They'd spent many summer evenings sitting in the back of his truck, telling stories, watching the stars rise as the fading sun illuminated each other.

"Han. You know I've watched these movies since I was a kid and-"

"I'm just messin' with you. I'm excited to see it too." That was somewhat a lie. He could remember when the first one came out, but it wasn't really his thing. Neither was most television, really. Seeing the way Luke's eyes widened and his smile grew as he watched Toy Story and the others in the franchise was enough for him to want to sit through each of them a billion times (which of course he did), especially this brand new one.

The only thing stopping them from missing the start of the movie was the ridiculous amount of adverts that every movie always begun with. Despite having been the one who talked about it so much and wanted to go in the first place, rushing Han so they wouldn’t miss it, Luke was adamant that they needed popcorn and drinks. He decided he'd pay because he was the one who wanted to go in the first place. He usually wanted each other to buy separate popcorn, but this time they were fine with sharing (it brought down the price significantly anyway). 

Luke was also sure that Han should be the one carrying the food and drinks inside, which almost proved a mistake as a slippery cup of Coca Cola nearly fell out of his hand. It nearly happened again when Luke grabbed the other cup from him, thinking it would make it easier, but they just giggled at their mutual clumsiness. They were somewhat a disaster couple, but by then they'd just found comfort in it. Somehow, they had a mutual feeling of endearment over it.

The cinema was packed, despite it being almost night time. The film had only come out three days prior, so Han thought it reasonable. They shuffled through people and down steps, wriggling themselves into two seats in a mostly empty row. Luke switched between two seats over again, deciding which had a better view, Han impatient for him to just settle. He kissed his forehead and passed him his drink when he did. 

They caught it at the perfect time. The lights dimmed and the Pixar title animation began to play, and Luke was looking between the screen and Han, beaming. He was precious. More than, in fact. He settled into his seat, ready for two hours he knew he wouldn't hear the end of for days, not that he really minded.

Han couldn't just sit back and admire Luke so closely without reacting. He ran the tips of his fingers over Luke's knuckles as his hand rested on the arm between their seats, and he threaded their fingers together. For a short moment Luke looked down, then up to him, a tender smile on his lips before he went back to watching the movie. It was so soft that Han thought he was going to melt into a puddle of warmth and satisfaction.

For an animation, yet alone a children's one, it got more intense than he expected. Luke's grip tightened, the sides of his mouth drooping as his eyes were wide and he was ever so slightly leaned forward. Han kissed his hand and shovelled way too salty popcorn into his own mouth.

The twists and turns got stronger, and Luke leaned his head on Han's shoulder, shuffling so he knew to put his arm around him. It was a precious image, and Han savoured every breathing moment of it. He couldn't forget this, not for a while at least. 

It came to a close sooner than he expected, and now, he wished it would have gone on longer. Forever might have been enough. 

The ending was sad, worsened by how unexpected it was. Even he understood the sorrow, but more than that he appreciated the meaning. Happy endings aren't usually what you think they'd be, and that struck a nerve. Never in his life did he think he'd end up being lucky enough to be loved by sunshine embodied, let alone to be settled with it. Sure, he thankfully wasn’t entirely tied down, but finally he had something calm and quiet and blissful.

"Wow, I can't believe that I'm twenty-one and sobbing over a children's movie." Luke wiped the back of his hand against his teary eyes, laughing. "Still, that was sad as hell. I'm glad you came with me."

"It's okay," Han leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I enjoyed that a lot. I love you."

They weren't really fans of public displays of affection, but everyone had their backs turned to them as they filed out of the cinema. Luke kissed him, messy but light, tasting the salt on Han's lips and feeling the cold from his icy drink. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:50 am oh no but it's worth it because i love these boys so much


End file.
